Sharaman
|image = SOT= |-|BOPOP= |alias = Sand King |gender = Male |origin = Persia |species = Human |relatives = Mehri (wife, deceased)Battles of Prince of Persia, Prince (son), Malik (son, deceased) |status = Deceased |items/weapons = King's Sword |powers = MagicBattles of Prince of Persia |abilities = None |occupation = Ruler of Babylon (formerly) |affiliation = Persia |voice actor = Warren Burton (The Sands of Time) |appearance =''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (game), ''Battles of Prince of Persia, Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones }} '''Sharaman' is a minor character in ''The Sands of Time Trilogy''. He was a respected general and King of Persia, married to Queen Mehri and father of both the Prince and Malik.Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands Throughout the trilogy, he attempts to guide the likes of his youngest son, the Prince, in shaping him to be a formidable leader and general to one day take his place, though their relationship becomes strained overtime due to his son's selfishness and actions. Sharaman appears as a boss in Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time as the "Sand King" and is one of the playable generals in Battles of Prince of Persia. Biography Early Life Sharaman was a fearsome warrior who looked to expand his kingdom by conquering neighboring or allied countries. He ruled Persia with his wife, Queen Mehri. The Prince looked up to his father and the two were close despite his absences, but, individuals like the Old Man, and Darius, looked after his youngest son. His eldest, Malik, also had a hand in raising the Prince. Sharaman was regarded as a merciful leader. He was kind to his people and loved them.Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands ''The Sands of Time'' Invasion of India Sharaman entered into a secret alliance with the Vizier, aid to the Maharajah of India, who betrayed his master in return for a share of the spoils in the treasure vaults.Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time Sharaman led his army into India, accompanied by his youngest son, the Prince. When the Vizier signaled the army with a burning arrow, Sharaman invaded the Maharajah's palace. Sharaman defeated the Maharajah's army and raided the palace for all it was worth. During the relocation of the Hourglass of Time, Sharaman angered the Vizier when he would not allow him to take the Dagger of Time from the Prince, believing it was best his son keep his it a memento of his first victory. Sharaman complicated the Vizier's plans to take the Artifacts of Time when he declared the Hourglass of Time would be a gift to the Sultan of Azad. Under Sharaman's order, the subjects of the Maharajah, including his daughter, were taken prisoner as additional spoils of war. First Death Once in Azad, Sharaman presented the Hourglass and the rest of his spoils to the Sultan. When the Sultan inquired about the glowing nature of the Sands, the Vizier tricked the Prince into opening the Hourglass with the Dagger of Time. The Sands spread throughout Azad, attacking everyone save the Vizier, the Prince, and the Maharajah's daughter, Farah. When the Sultan's throne room was overrun, Sharaman and his army were overpowered by the Sands and transformed into terrible creatures. Sharaman's particular transformation made him into a formidable monster. He attacked the Prince and Farah until the Prince was able to overcome him. His death was later undone by the Grand Rewind. Timeline Restored With the events in Azad erased and the timeline restored, the Prince was able to prevent the invasion of India by foiling the Vizier's plans when he warned Farah about the Vizier's intentions against her father. Sharaman returned to Babylon with the Prince and continued to rule. ''The Forgotten Sands'' Some time after the events of Azad, Sharaman sent the Prince to former territory of King Solomon to study under his elder brother, Malik, in order to learn how to become a better leader. Sharaman's family, allies of Solomon, were charged with the duty of protecting the Seal that prevented "King Solomon's Army" from being released from his treasure vault. After the events that led to the release of Ratash an his Sand Army, the Prince returned to Babylon to inform his father of Malik's death. ''Battles of Prince of Persia'' Falling Out Prior to Prince's departure to the Island of Time to escape the DahakaPrince of Persia: Warrior Within, Sharaman and the Prince had a falling out. Sharaman attempted to appeal to his son, offering to listen to him, however, the Prince, full of fear and pride, refused to his father's help.Prince: "We did not part on the best of terms. It was many years ago. I was young and full of pride. Full of fear as well. He offered to listen, but I could not find the words. Would not find them. And I only hope that I may see him once more. To say that I am sorry." ''The Two Thrones'' Second Death Because the Prince altered the timeline by saving Kaileena and killing the Dahaka, Babylon was attacked by the forces of the Vizier, who drove Sharaman into the palace's catacombs and killed him.Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones The Prince remained unaware of his death, and hoped to reconcile their differences. The Prince would later reveal to Farah the story of their falling out in Hanging Gardens, but not what the argument was about. When the Prince is driven into the catacombs, he discovers his father's body lying next to his his sword. Sharaman's death provided the Prince with the willpower necessary to overthrow the Dark Prince without the presence of water, and destroy Zurvan using his sword. Trivia *Sharaman name is also spelled "Sharhaman"Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (DS), and "Shahraman".Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (GBA)Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (Mobile) *According to the defunct website, "Prince of Persia Legacy", King Sharaman was 50 years old during the events of Sands of Time.Prince of Persia Legacy This would make him 57 during the events of Warrior Within and The Two Thrones. Notes References }} Category:Sands of Time Category:Sands of Time Characters Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Two Thrones Category:Two Thrones Characters Category:Battles of Prince of Persia Category:Battles of Prince of Persia Characters Category:Deceased